pig_boyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Feline Warrior
'' Not to be confused with the supervillain of the same name.'' '''The Feline Warrior '''is the sixth episode of the first season of Pigboy. It involves the battle against the Green Boys' henchman Feline Warrior, who makes his debut in this episode along with Luigi. Synopsis The Green Boys create Feline Warrior, but Denim and Spikey want to prove to Magma they can be better henchmen. They enlist the help of Pigboy and Luigi to bring down Feline Warrior. Plot The Green Boys were at their abandoned Pokéball factory. Magma, Denim, and Spikey made a large cat out of metal and lava. Magma said the Green Boys will be unstoppable with the new creation. He gave the creation the name Feline Warrior. Denim and Spikey did not like the new creation, so they went to Peach's cafe in town called the Mushy Room. Spikey found a worm pudding and put green dust in it to transform it into snake potion. When the alarm was set off, Spikey turned the security guard into a snake, and then he and Denim left when they saw Peach. Feline Warrior went to the bank the next day, but after he got a bag of money, he was attacked by Ron when he used his slime wand. Denim got the bag from Feline Warrior after the life count went to 8. Feline Warrior later went to the jewelry store and got a bag of jewelry, but he was attacked by IG-88. Spikey stole the jewelry bag. Feline Warrior went to the Piglodge to steal a steak, but Pigboy and Half-Calf sent the life count to 5 by attacking him. Denim stole the steak. Feline Warrior went to the Mushy Room to steal a cake, but Mario used his Final Smash on him. Spikey told Luigi that he and Denim were hunting Feline Warrior. Luigi agreed to join the hunt. Spikey showed Luigi the Cat-Trap. Spikey also asked Pigboy to join the hunt, and he also agreed. Meanwhile, Magma found out and mentioned that Feline Warrior only had 4 lives left. Luigi trapped Feline Warrior during an art museum theft and Denim got the paintings. Feline Warrior then flew to England to steal the crown, but Luigi put green fireballs in Denim's mouth to blast at Feline Warrior. Spikey put the crown in his bag. Magma then says that when Feline Warrior's life count is 1, he will become a giant panther. While Zelda was touring the museum, Feline Warrior went and grabbed a Piranha Plant preserved in gold. Zelda transformed into Sheik, and punched Feline Warrior, who, at the life count of 1, became a 9-foot tall panther. Pigboy led Feline Warrior to the Cat-Trap, but he jumped onto Pigmania Plateau when Feline Warrior was about to pounce on him. He found a virtual remote with 3 wooden crates. He changed the vehicle to suit him better. He picked up Petunia and Sheik and brought them to the other side of the desert. Pigboy's remote was grabbed by Plant Alien's flytrap. Pigboy found out that Plant Alien and Riddle Ninja were finding bait for Feline Warrior. They set the bait at the Cat-Trap. Feline Warrior sat at the bait, and Spikey used the Cat-Trap. He brought the stuff to Magma, but then Pigboy got to the factory to arrest the Green Boys. Characters Main *Pigboy *Luigi *Denim Jeansun *Spikey McVee *Feline Warrior Supporting *Magma Stone Minor *Petunia Lionson *Zelda *Plant Alien *Riddle Ninja Cameos *Ron Robinson *IG-88 *Half-Calf *Peach *Mario Trivia *This is the first episode where a villain helps Pigboy. **Spikey and Denim helped Pigboy at first, but they and Magma were arrested by him at the end of the episode. *Magma breaks the fourth wall by telling the audience about Feline Warrior having 4 lives left and when Feline Warrior will become a panther at 1 life. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1